


Soother

by o_zara_lynn_o



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken Baekhyun, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirtatious/Dominant Chanyeol, M/M, Nerd Kyungsoo, Nightmares, Romance, Sexual Tension, Torture, fluff and many more!!!, hard smut, slight angst, teacher SiWon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_zara_lynn_o/pseuds/o_zara_lynn_o
Summary: Unbearable pain that is.... nothing compared to beyond....but still, this has become my exotic ecstasy.- Byun Baekhyun





	1. Emptiness that's filled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all of my chanbaek loveliez!  
Well, this is my very first published fanfic, fully creative, nothing copied 😊😊  
If this seems like any story you've read then it's not my fault cause I didn't copy anything...
> 
> I highlighted Chanyeol here like Christian Grey types, I just love him!!!! Basically I guess I'm the only chanbaek lover in my whole country and this is my very first creation after cb inspired me!!!  
Kudos Kudos 😍😍😜  
So enjoy it!!!!!😘  
Cause there's more to come 😆

Chapter one: emptiness that's filled

That wasn't supposed to happen. Really it wasn't but… 

Baekhyun's sick. No, that means there's a cure, he is twisted. His friends call him sick but you are sick through your body but mind, cause his is twisted in two different ways. It's been awhile since he stepped out of his condo. Being MIA for almost two months, more like eternity as per Kyungsoo's opinion, isn't really helping. Sometimes Sehun drops by, only to pass away with disappointment after slow knocks without any response as his head hang low. He misses his hyung, his ever so cheerful self, Kyungsoo misses the nagging, their usual crashes. The sudden death of his mother made everything so ugly.

It's been five months since he last saw her, heard her laugh and felt her smile whenever he escaped his way to her arms. Memories evergreen in his mind. 

"Baek baby..stop crying please…" her voice came out more broken, beyond expectation. Baekhyun isn't ready to accept it. No, there is... should be a cure.

"I..I c-can't...ma..why didn't you tell ME!"  
He doesn't mean to raise his voice, the velvety soft tune his mom's used to, flinches at the sudden rage. 

When he doesn't get any response, he looks up at her, God, it hurts.  
Soft shining pearls trickle down her drained once plush apple cheeks.  
Baekhyun hugs her tightly. After a final sniff, she opens her mouth, " Baby, I didn't want to be a thorn in your happiness.."  
"But YOU are my happiness ma! You are…." He can't complete as he breaks down even more. Just thinking about the brain fucking cancer shots anger through his self. Why God is so unfair! 

His room's dark, means densely dark. The flower vase on the coffee table is no longer there, far from it where it lays down here and there in million pieces. He can feel Kyungsoo changing last night's meal with a new one at his door, he's not hungry.

"Baekhyun-ah, remember... always chase your happiness, live your happiness and love it wholeheartedly.." 

But now happiness seems to take a longtime vacation from his lifespan.

-

"Can you please help me beautiful?" Just as sly he is, much flirtatious than that. Being the lovable sweetheart since school, Park Chanyeol mentally praising himself as the girl in front blushes madly.  
"Yeah-YEAH!" the girl almost shouts. He thinks it's cheap, unsuitable for a hottie like her. It isn't worth a shot. So as he is about to move, she practically drags him to the boys condominium being in charge of this whole students resident's manager's assistant. It doesn't take time for him to find room no. 461.

As usual, Sehun and Kyungsoo come to meet Baekhyun with a glint of hope, but they are retreating back until a newcomer decides to interrupt. 

The clicking sound of the door lock being unlocked makes their heads turn into happiness, happiness to see their bestie after a decade. Chanyeol is shocked when two people barge into his condo without even letting him in first. When he manages himself and is about to go in, he steps backwards. It smells. A freaking lot.

Kyungsoo thinks maybe something died in Baekhyun's room as it starts to smell so bad. Sehun being the scaredy cat, flinches at the darkness. It isn't difficult to find Baekhyun's sleeping body in front of the couch, every organ spread out.

"Who are you t- Oh! Is he dead!?" Chanyeol states with worry. But nobody pays any heed. 

-

Baekhyun's practically dragging his feet over to his condo, wishing to be alive completely gone. 

"Ma...m-ma, where're yo.." all of his energy drained out. Sehun giving worried glances to the doctor and his almost dead hyung.  
Kyungsoo sitting beside Baekhyun, eyes being glassy. He's been mumbling nothings for an hour now. 

"Well, Mr Byun, right?" The doc asks while flipping through the report. Kyungsoo confirms him by nodding fast. Sehun is anxious.

"After seeing this, I can only say he's mentally broken. And believe me, it's way more worse than physical problems, he also has it though. For insomnia, he's exhausted and dehydration is also a big factor here, he lost weight…"

"He'll be alright, right?" An unspoken Sehun finally blurts out. Kyungsoo only staring at space.

"Uh, he has to take care and also chase his happiness... unless he may-"  
"He'll doc, he'll!" Kyungsoo doesn't let him finish. That rings a bell inside Baekhyun, the word 'happiness' doesn't even hold a value anymore.

After an hour or so, he gets up, without calling his friends, he makes his way to the door, only to be stopped at Kyungsoo's pleading voice, Sehun fast asleep.

"Baekhyun…" the other stops on his tracks. Speechless.  
"Please come back." But he can't, he knows he can't.  
"We are always there for you, you...uhh..you know that right?" He can feel the others hope in his soft voice.

He doesn't respond though, just goes away as everything doesn't mean anything at all. Or so what Kyungsoo thinks. But the breaking sound of his heart goes unnoticed.

Everything is pointless.  
He's also a hopeless case, his friends shall never expect anything.

He doesn't want to remember anything but those fuckers, those memories haunt him down badly. He just wants to lock in his room and sulk. But something, more like someone has to interrupt.

Baekhyun doesn't notice the tall, lanky figure at the opposite of his condo door. The giant is sleeping, his spread legs and muffled moans are the proof. Chanyeol can't get in his room after Kyungsoo and Sehun took the 'sick' boy to hospital, not to unmention, his keys also by locking the condo. Being tired for waiting almost like five hours, he slept. 

Baekhyun is about to get in but ends up on Chanyeol's built chest after stumbling upon his feet. Chanyeol waked up at the sudden bam.

He winces with pain as he feels the sharp elbow of the shorter one on his bicep. Chanyeol stares at him with disbelieve as Baekhyun doesn't make any move to get up, as if just he blacked out. Unfortunately, he does and Chanyeol realises that.

-

The noises of kitchen utensils wake Baekhyun up. Slowly opening his eyes, he soon shuts them tightly as the morning light starts to spread the effect. Who the hell opened the curtains!

"Good mornin'."

"... "

" ..? "

"Who are you?" Baekhyun points.

"Uh, I guess I'm not getting any greetings, ah, I'm your roomie, perhaps you are Beekhan?" Chanyeol states scratching his neck, something about the other makes his neck flush, he obviously doesn't know that.

"....." Beekhan! Fuck you stranger idiot!

"Uh, o-okay! Let's start cleaning, dude. You've got some serious shit over there. It's like somebody died or something." That only made the angry Baekhyun more furious. 

"I'm Chanyeol by the wa-"  
"I didn't ask." Then he gets up and locks his bathroom. The other is dumbfounded.

Chanyeol hears the bathroom being unlocked. He made his mind to tell the shortie that it was okay, hakuna matata! And then they'll start cleaning. But it's a saying that reality's a bitch.

"Well Beekhan! I was thinking we should clean this up and.. why didn't you shower!" He starts to whine. Like a freaking kid. 

Baekhyun doesn't pay attention.

"Ya Beekhan! I'm talking to you!"

Still, doesn't pay any focus.

"You smell Bee! Ya! Yah-"

"ENOUGH! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU DARE MEDDLE WITH MY BUSINESS, OR ELSE!" Chanyeol flinches at the sudden outburst of that tiny sick midget. But that isn't all.

"And also, MY NAME'S NOT FUCKING BEEKHAN YOU GIANT!" After that, he goes back to his room. Chanyeol can clearly hear the shower turning on. Well something turned out to be good.

-

"Ahh! Now it's suitable for living! You did great Loey!" Chanyeol rejoices, feeling proud to clean his part of the condo. Now he can do his chores peacefully. But it doesn't feel so much great as he takes a peek at Baekhyun's part, it is undeniably, disgustingly dirty. Baekhyun comes out.

Chanyeol straightenes up. He starts to feel uneasy, the damp hair, dripping at the edges isn't helping. That midget is too damn cute... scratch that..a kicked pup.

"Hey, should I help you cleaning-"

"I don't wanna do shit." Clear cut bitch.

Since Chanyeol came, he's been getting cut off, he shouldn't tolerate this, he can't tolerate this.

"Well mister! You should clean this shit because there's some serious shit lurking around like ultimate shit and if you don't do this shit then I'll turn into an apeshit and God, you'd have been still a shit if I didn't push your shit to do the shower shit to clean your human shit and also, you should kiss my shit that I'm oh so kind for helping you to clean your shit!" Chanyeol is fired up. Baekhyun can feel that. He sees the taller retreating back to kitchen, heating up the leftover kimchi to add with his tasty spaghetti. Yeah, that makes the midget hungry. 

Chanyeol starts to do the dishes after having his supper. He is humming "creep", one of his favs. 

You float like a feather..~

This makes him remember about that pup, from earlier events. So he decides to take a look back at the other.  
Baekhyun is at the counter, face flat on the countertop, arms dangling carelessly.  
He's hungry.. Chanyeol thinks. So he finishes the dishes fast as possible and maked his way to the smaller. Starts to wake him up by softly saying,"Bee-whatever…".

Everywhere is dewy, misty. The serene atmosphere of the woods would've been beautiful if the whole environment was absent. It is...cold.  
Baekhyun clutches his sides, trying to make a friction between his body and arms as a little bit heat starts to build up. But no matter how much he tries, results are zero.  
His hair's greasy and snowy at the edges, thin lavender shirt covered his petite body.  
He starts to walk to find warmth.

After a while, he feels that his teeth are chattering, body shivering more violently. He looks here and there, but nothing as if this place is made of nothingness. The charcoal grey soil sticking with his bare feet, making the porcelain skin pitch black.

Though everything is unnatural, he still feels that scent. His ma's…

The dewy rose mist his ma used to use floats thinly to him, it is so little that it shouldn't be exposed but he catches it, following it to be discovering himself in front of a silent lake. Not a sign of any animal is present. 

But something, more like someone triggers his senses.

When he glances across the lake, he sees her. His eyes becomes wide with shock and happiness. A smile spreading over his scared face.

His mom's waving at him, equally with a heart warming smile etched face.

Warmth spread over his body.  
Desperate wish to hug her starts to place in his body and mind.

But there is no bridge to pass over. 

Despite knowing that he doedn't have the ability to swim, he jumps into the cold lake, regretting his decision immediately as he begins to drown.

The salty water is the lake or his tears, he never knew because he was already filling up his stomach with water.

He's drowning..

Maybe that's the end..

Ma... I'm coming to you finally…

But fate can't be more cruel on him as he hears a voice from far away, a deep soothing voice calling him.

"Beekhan.."

"Bee…"

He already lost his consciousness but feels the tug at his collar and waist that someone's pulling him up from his already built hell hole. Soon everything starts to fade as light comes through his eyelids.

Chanyeol's nervous. What to do what not to do, everything going over his head when he saw Baekhyun suddenly falling from his chair. He quickly goes to the shorter and holds his figure a little bit close to his body.

And the other is freezing.

He calls him several times, but these go in vain. So he takes a water bottle from the countertop and sprinkles some droplets on his squirming face.

Baekhyun, regaining his conscience, pushes Chanyeol violently and backs away more. Baekhyun is catching his breath as he is heavily breathing, clutching his chest.  
Chanyeol decides to be where he is.

"Hey are you 'kay?", not much, but he is sure worried.

The irresponding responses became normal to the taller.

"I'll get you water, wait.." then he again goes in to grab a glass.

When he comes with a glass, already a little bit foggy due to cold water and because of mid summer, Baekhyun is staring at space, back straightened up. Chanyeol doesn't know why but this sight shall make him feel relief but..he feels that this is more pathetic.

Without further ado, he raises the glass to the smaller while sitting in front of him. The soft thump on the wooden floor makes him snap out of his thoughts. Chanyeol ses that the midget's eyes widening a bit.

"Drink."

Baekhyun gulps down the whole glass, it is surprising to the taller that this scaredy cat really drank the whole cold water.

Before the whole incident, Baekhyun was so humble and cheerful nerd boy. Not to mention, his entire world revolved around his ma.  
Kyungsoo and Sehun are like his brothers from another mothers. He remembers how he held mentally his dongsaeg Sehun when he used to get bullied. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were never meant to be so close, they were not on good terms at first but from helping each other on the marathon run three years ago, where they both ended up becoming the last, finishing with a laugh, changed their relation. He remembers how he consoled and cried with Sehun all night hugging Kyungsoo when Soo's father died two years ago. How he told to move on and dragged his friend out of his room. He never snapped at anyone before, always helped everyone. But why now not? Why did he-

Baekhyun looks at the giant in front, the taller staring at him questionably, full lips turning into a pout, making him look like Dumbo the elephant as he is sitting just like that baby with spread out huge ears. The urge to heave down the breath he's been holding since he got consciousness left. A sigh.

"Thanks for that.." Chanyeol understands as Baekhyun gestures at the now empty glass. 

"Welcome, well may I ask your name Mr….?" Chanyeol asks smiling slyly.

"I'll clean up, do your business and let me do mine." Then he gets up and startd to clean. 

Okay, whatever! Chanyeol huffs, feeling frustrated and got up, goes in his room and jabbs his ears with huge headphones, playing rock.

Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol only meant peace, but he doesn't want that now, not in this moment God! But the unsettling feeling in his chest doesn't become less. Not because of his history, but that history with a peaceful interrupter.

He finally looks at the taller's room.

"Sorry, Chanyeol-ssi…"

The muffled mumble goes unnoticed by the giant.

-

5:30 am

Alarm blares through the whole room, waking up Chanyeol as the process goes on. 

He should've been more patient with the midget last night.  
Maybe he's antisocial or something.  
Why do I care?  
Many things comes down to him as the cold shower starts, water droplets trickling on his well-built body. All these time in gym gave excellent results. Girls, even ladies swoon over his demigod body. Chanyeol smiles.

No no, it's not the time to think those shit.

Then why not? Why not now? Does he c-

No, he doesn't. He's just a softie.

After shower, he takes his backpack and puts on his plain white tee with black casual jeans, also a cap covering his chocolate bangs. He was about to open his room door but thinks why is it so silent out? Did he wake up?

Silently opening, he comes out on his tippy toes, only to find the smaller spread over on the couch.

Then he realises.

The whole place's clean. The smell completely gone because of the opened curtains. 

And Chanyeol's surprised.

Yes.

After sliding his backpack on the countertop, he quickly makes some bacon and sausages with toast. Before leaving, he poked the brunette up to have the meal and quickly goes out, locking the condo behind.

Baekhyun is still sleepy. He may have dreamt about the taller that he made him breakfast. But he does not expect to have his dream come true in front of him on the small countertop. Freshly made sausages with bacons.

His stomach growling when he decides to throw away the food. It's hopeless.

You know what, fuck it.

He ends up going out to attend his classes at 7 after eating breakfast, it was delicious, but he's never gonna tell him that.

-

"Sehun-ah, you checked out Baek today?"  
Kyungsoo asks the younger while flipping through his music notes. Huge black glasses covering almost his whole face.

"No, hyung." A sigh. "Well I was about to but came in college instead as I was running late." His poker face softening a bit. Mentally making up his mind that he'll check on him after class.

"Ah! Ok go now, I'll be heading to mine.."

"Yeah, see ya at lunch!" Sehun waved as he ran for class. Kyungsoo just smiled, worried about his bestie.

Kyungsoo's a serious kid, always been. Though he prefers literature, he is a major in it but music isn't much of a passion to him. But a certain someone made him stay back in the musical platform even after his first semester, sir Choi SiWon. 

SiWon is 7 years older than him. His charming aura makes Kyungsoo's plush cheeks flush. He fell head over heels for him at their first meet. 

"Freshman?"

A sudden deep yet sexy voice makes Kyungsoo snap out of his thoughts. 

"Y-yes.." Kyungsoo replies, turning back nervously, meeting a firm chest at his eye level. The nervous new student is more nervous now, feeling that if he did something wrong, he just was looking at his campus with wide eyes! Too wide..

Quickly he looks up, the best thing in his life happens then and there.

The man has a mesmerizing face, his smile makes a dimple at his left cheek, he has tanned skin, his formal get up-black slacks with plain white shirt hugged his body, making his biceps exposed, packs slightly peeking through. His fringes falling at a side which makes his forehead more beautiful, making him manlier.

Always Kyungsoo is the first to step in the music room with a fast beating heart.

Sir SiWon wis resting his hips on the side of the table while being in a standing position, has some music sheets on his calloused hands . He's punctual as always. His silver glasses is at the bridge of his nose. When Kyungsoo steps in, he immediately gets the realisation as he looks at his direction with a small smile.

Kyungsoo's heart just skipped a beat.

"Hi Soo. Come, sit." Smile still etched on his charming face.

"Hello sunbaenim."

They are friends.

-

Approximately at 7:15, an unexpected attendee comes, making everyone surprised, a slightly shocking look on SiWon's face but a fully shocking Soo.

Baekhyun came.

Bowing to the teacher, he makes his way and takes a seat at the very back. Everybody turns their backs to him as well.

Nobody asks hima anything though that they knew all of the story. Kyungsoo decides to talk to him at lunch.

-

Baekhyun doesn't go out during lunch. Kyungsoo had to help sir SiWon due to some corrections with the lyrics they both wrote together. Just friendship, nothing else in Kyungsoo's defense. So he had to go with him. Thus Baekhyun's all alone now.

He is writing random doodles on his notebook, having his own time until..  
Fast ruffling sounds of clothes and a loud thump on the classroom door are enough to catch his attention. It doesn't take long to find out who is that idiot of a human.

Chanyeol is kissing senseless a random girl of his class, the girl also holding him as if her life depends on him. They both clash on the front benches, some of them flip a little. 

The sight infuriates Baekhyun, he doesn't know why. Well no, it disgusts him. Chanyeol pulls back a little to catch his breath, a string of saliva connected between their lips.

Eww, filthy. Baekhyun scrunches up his face with disgust. The other two still oblivious about the third wheel in this room.

He has to leave these horny fuckers, so he closes his books making a loud thud which leaves the assholes shocked and immediately pulling away from each other.  
Chanyeol looks at the direction of the echo, shocked widening eyes decorating his facial structure. Baekhyun abruptly stands up.

Chanyeol's eyes widening more when he recognises his roommate. The girl also looking at him now, for all the ruffling and doing God knows what, her medium sized boobs slightly peeking through the thin sleeveless blouse, which makes Baekhyun want to puke his guts out.

Baekhyun doesn't care when he storms out of the room ignoring the few calls his jerk of a comforting roommate makes. 

When Chanyeol looks back at his made mess with an unamused look, the girl huffs a puff which the taller assumes to be directed to Baekhyun, tells him that this 'Baekhyun' kid came just today after like eternity and…

Chanyeol now knows the brunette's name and the next moment, that bitch jumps at his lips, while Chanyeol just pushes her politely to go back to their chores cause he has some business to handle. He doesn't feel to continue anymore, not feeling for that.

-

"I went to class after my work with sunbae. But he was not there whereas he was still in class when the bell rang for lunch. Where did he go Sehuna-ah?" Kyungsoo lets out a gasp while roaming his eyes around the cafeteria for the nth time today.

"With sir SiWon no wonder why you lost hyung." Sehun tries hard to maintain his poker face, if he doesn't he's gonna burst out any time soon laughing.

"Yah! It's not funny! We didn't do any- yah!! Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo stopped blabbering when he sees Baekhyun stepping in behind Sehun. Sehun also looks behind, a small yet sincere smile spreading over his face.

When Baekhyun sees them, he feels better, at ease. Everything becomes a blur after that.

Sehun comes to him running, hugging him like he'll be gone at any moment from now on. The tight hug feels great as much as the few droplets of tears fall on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, basking in the feeling. Smiling. 

The warm hand of Kyungsoo grabbing his own after doesn't feel any less.

He certainly missed them. 

Whoever sees the trio just smiles a bit, it's that much heart warming.

-

The day was much better than expected. Kyungsoo thought when he didn't find Baekhyun earlier, the day would be as usual, but after holding him tightly and Baekhyun also returning the affection, made his day the best. 

After their moment, the trio crashed at their usual, the college campus. It was like old days, almost. But gloominess apart, the day was great.

Kyungsoo feels a genuine smile on his face as he starts for home. He had to stay late today and it's already late to get a bus as it's already 9pm. He glances at his watch, groaning. The little rain isn't very helpful though as he's looking outside from halls. 

After which seems like eternity but the rain's still pouring its heart out, he decides to run. When he makes an attempt to do so, he hears a sound of opening umbrella which startles him on the way.

"Ah! You scared me!"

"I did?"

The deep voice. Kyungsoo's eyes widening widely. As he looks back, he's greeted with a SiWon, looking apologizing yet appealing. This isn't the time to think-

"Sorry, Soo." The smile he gives after that leaves Kyungsoo breathless. He has that kinda affect on him.

"No no sunbae! Not a problem.." he gives him an assuring smile.

"I guess you're with no umbrella so let's go cause I've one.." Kyungsoo glances the black umbrella peeking through SiWon's arms, then looks up, "unless you've someone to pick you up?" 

"I'm not waiting."

"So let's.."

"No problem sunbae. I can go on my own, you must be late, you should go now." He says with a smile to make sure his heart doesn't burst out of his chest.

"Yaah Soo, I can't leave you all alone here, if I go now who knows you may run out and get cold, no no, so, you are going with me, alright?" SiWon says with his million dollar smirk, a sincere one.

"Ah, but.."

"No buts, let's go, besides…"

Soo's waiting. "I want to help you."

As they are walking side by side, Kyungsoo was all silent, SiWon also doesn't dare to interrupt the silence. It seems comfortable. 

Kyungsoo blushing like a mad man. And SiWon…

Well, his hidden smile isn't seen by Kyungsoo.

-

"Coming!" Chanyeol stops the shower and hastily takes the towel from the hanger, quickly sliding around his slender waist. 

When he glance in the peephole, he see the Baekhyun kid, shoulders dropped down. He opens the door immediately.

"Yaah! You're late! You had extra classes?" Chanyeol asks, being concerned. But Baekhyun doesn't reply, instead, he goes past him and slumps his body on the comfy couch.

Chanyeol violently shakes his head at the others smugness.  
Seriously!?

"Get up!" Baekhyun opens his eyes, a bit flinches but not getting scared at the taller's raised voice. It irritates Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" That makes his eyebrows rise. But still,not any movement.

"I said GET UP!!"  
Well that was disturbing! Baekhyun thinks as he gets up at his sudden rage.

Then Baekhyun realises what's in front of him. 

Tanned skin, with glistening water droplets greeting him. It is a living perfection in front. His brown locks dampened, becoming raven black, hair pushed back as Chanyeol frustratingly slid his fingers through his hair, making his face stand out.

He's a baby.. anything but cute! He thinks when he saw Chanyeol pouts like a freaking kid.  
A handsome k-.. wait, what!?

"Go and eat dinner, I bet you didn't."

"I'm not gonna eat anything made by y-"

"I don't care. I had my part and I spilled it. So, it's up to ya." Then he leaves for his half chore. 

Baekhyun doesn't eat dinner that night.

It's for god's sake 2am, who's that!?  
Chanyeol after looking at the table clock, mutters angrily. Hearing the ruffling sounds coming from the kitchen area, he wakes up from his deep slumber.

Water falls. Someone opened the sink.

Fuck it. He curses as the sounds don't stop still jabbing pillows to his ears because they're huge ass thingies.

He finds Baekhyun in the kitchen, butt raised and bent forward the refrigerator, searching for last night's leftovers. 

That's not the problem.

Chanyeol, calm down. He calls his patience. Because the raised plushie butt isn't the only problem.

Baekhyun's wearing boxer briefs.  
Only.

And the problem Chanyeol faces behind closed doors is beyond.

It's been awhile, since he last did that. Not getting laid. Just other deep things. 

The porcelain skin is on view. Chanyeol finds him ogling at the other, those plush thighs, oh, those chunky thighs and butt filling up the briefs oh so greatly. But why's the other naked, isn't it inappropriate-

Oh, it's really hot today and Chanyeol is in his, briefs.

Chanyeol can feel his eyes getting dark.  
No, that's not gonna happen.  
He furiously shakes his head, to forget the sudden churning feeling.

" Ya Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun faces his back at a lightning speed. Giving a reaction like a deer caught in head lights.

"Wh-whatt!?" He strutters.

As Chanyeol observes the situation, he goes to him.

Baekhyun's heart beating like crazy. He's certain that for a moment, he saw the taller's eyes hooded with dark temptation, but soon they became casual.

Why's he coming to me? Why can't he go? Why-

Chanyeol suddenly stops in front of the brunette, a hair distance away, invading the others personal space.

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat.

Chanyeol had to gulp before eyeing Baekhyun, oh so irresistible.

Watching Chanyeol's grim expression, Baekhyun gets scared. He's hot! He's a bitch in heat now! Jesus no!

Chanyeol's naked torso is quite a sight. The boy works out damn for this babes. But Baekhyun's not gonna state that. He wants to touch-

"Like what you see?"

Then Chanyeol goes to microwave the cold spaghetti. Baekhyun only realises the others sarcasm.

"Yah! I'm not h-"

"Cut that shit Hyun, will ya?"

After having his late night supper, the heat still lingers the atmosphere surrounding.  
Baekhyun feels his hot cheeks as two half naked men, the other being this hot, are standing side by side in front of the sink, doing the dishes. It's almost 2:45am, Baekhyun glances at the wall clock.

He's done doing dishes so when he's about to leave for sleep as his eyes becoming droopy like hell, a strong hand grabs his wrist, the yawn he was about to let out, stucks in his mouth.  
Baekhyun doesn't look back.

Chanyeol's looking at the turned head right now, at Baekhyun's smooth back, a thin sheet of sweat forming on it. 

Chanyeol has to lick his lips.

Why did I stop him by the way?

"Don't forget to eat again, alright."  
More like a statement.

But Baekhyun can't find the encouragement to argue with the taller and finds himself nodding at the others command. Silently leaving for his room and clutching his chest after shutting his door. 

Chanyeol came not too late after. Thinking what the hell just happened out there.

That night, both of them can't sleep.

-

"Soo-ah! Take this. That's really tasty."

They are at a roadside diner currently. While walking to the bus station side by side, haevy rainfall started. Though they're almost drenched, shivering cold surrounding their bodies but warmth stills at Kyungsoo's heart. SiWon was holding his wrist while crossing road.

Kyungsoo's still blushing madly.

Nothing much happened that night. Kyungsoo ate, went home doing the same routine. But with SiWon.

Maybe after that uneventful thing...this night he'll have a peaceful slumber.

-

Baekhyun realizes that he's all alone in the house. The clicking sound of the closed door an hour ago woke him up. After staring at space for 5mins, he got up. 

What a night!

Though Baekhyun's spending his time with Kyungsoo and Sehun, his eyes are searching for a certain giant across the cafeteria. 

"And then he said you're a douchebag! How funny's that!" A laughing Sehun falls off his chair in no time. Kyungsoo's giving his usual 'I don't give a fuck' look as he was reading his novel, being neutral. And Baekhyun, his mind's somewhere else. Sehun felt like a kicked pup as he realised nobody's laughing at his grandpa joke…

No! They're the most exciting things on earth!

He then started to complain and disturb the hell outta Kyungsoo.


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Importance is an ass to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelieez! I'm back with a new chapter! When I published my first one, it showed that my work's complete, but it isn't. Though I chose the option of 'multiple chapters', it showed my work's complete. I was disappointed 😣😣
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked my first one, please leaves your opinions about that🙏🙏🙏
> 
> I'm not good at writing smut but this is my first one and I hope I get lucky!!
> 
> Well enjoy then! More chapters to come! I'll update whenever I get the chance. Hoping for kudos❤❤❤

There's an issue that Sehun has been contemplating for a bit of a while. Nothing particularly changed as it's another usual day. His usually cold yet childish nature can't fight the midsummer day's unbearable hotness. His poker face has long been changed with a scrunching nose, sweat dripping at the edges of his raven locks and thirst touching his tongue as laxness took over his fatigue.

Issue, no water bottles.

Fuck my life!!! Hell! 

On this very fucking day, he had to forget to set his alarm, had to leave his flask at home while stumbling upon his staircase, had to leave his bike because his mom didn't send it to repair its flat tyre though he has been screaming his heart out for like five days but…. no avail…., had to miss the bus and….such an unlucky day, isn't it? 

"Why! Just why!!!!" Sehun swears that he'll cry at any moment from now. 

'I'm gonna be late today... that's not the usual me… my get up is disgusting... even I'm disgusted by 'em! Fuck!' He curses when he found out that his arms are also sweaty while he tries wiping his forehead with it, which as a result, wet his forehead even more. 'Even I'm sweating like a bitch!' 

Sehun is cursing his profanities, completely oblivious about the other sitting just two seats away from him, silently observing the various colourful emotions oozing out of this desperate boy. He felt that he's gonna break out and he can't tolerate more of his bitchy pathetic behaviour. It's starting to irritate him. 

"No bus seriously!" Sehun shouts after learning the timing from a toddler who begins to cry like he saw some monster or something. His mother giving Sehun death glares because she's having a hard time pampering her child to stop crying. The other person rolling his eyes at Sehun. 

As Sehun makes his mind to hang himself in this bus stand right now right here, a raised macha bubble tea comes on his vision. He finally looks up to see a guy with black hoodie which's hood is hanging around his neck and looseness making his collarbone peek put, gleaming as the thin sheet of sweat is seen. He can't see the face under the stranger's droopy eyes because a black mask covering most of his facial complexion. When Sehun stands up, he figures that the guy is a centimetre or two shorter than him, pretty tall, he thinks.

"I can give a ride, my car's there." Sehun looks at the others pointed finger beside the street. "And this might be needed.." stranger stashed the bubble tea plastic mug on Sehun's chest, making the latter flinch. Sehun thought how the other figured his thirst out. He remembers his vulnerable state a while ago, realization hit him, quite hard actually…  
A faint blush makes its way on his cheeks. 

Fast enough, Sehun became on his usual composure. His cold self, beside his friends, come on!

"Do I know you?"

"You don't." This guy won't even introduce himself! Ok fine! 

"Then... why are you helping?" Confusion spreading over his face.

Because I want to. "Can't tolerate any more pathetic service."

-

"Where's Sehun? You saw him Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun nods sideways jutting out his lower lip, he looks at the class entrance.

-

"Easy! Ya..ya!" Baekhyun yells at Sehun, the other is having his kimchi ramen rather….uh... hungrily..?

Well hungrily will do injustice to the situation Sehun's in right now. It should be highlighted with the word 'harshly'. Oh! Oh Sehun. …

Sehun became late for school once in his life when he was reading in kindergarten. He saw that in many cartoons, kings would be the everything to reign over everyone. 

Sehun's rich also...a lot actually.

The after effect was...shall never get mentioned as the devilish and most inappropriately, a girl puking water to laugh is the proof.

All histories aren't meant to be proud of.

Despite being busy with this Sehun who's having world war lll with his ramen, Baekhyun's eyes manages its way to the opposite part of the cafeteria. A very certain person catches it. But Baekhyun doesn't know as Chanyeol hung his head low, giving a lazy attention to his meal.

From the past events and the tallers kindness and generosity, Baekhyun starts to feel warmth growing at the very left center of his chest. 

Crush is a non- existent thing.  
Infatuation is the higher version of having a crush on someone.  
But what's Baekhyun's feeling now is... affection.  
But then, the other decides to look up. 

Baekhyun reaction is like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes widen at seeing the others very droopy stare.

Now it's hotness, Baekhyun's very sure that it's hotness which's spreading over his chest, instead of the warmth. He opened his mouth slightly, leaving a breathless gasp. 

Kyungsoo cathes it. 

"Ya Baek.." Kyungsoo can't finish.  
"I'm going!" Baekhyun left as hurriedly as possible.

The other two giving each other suspicious looks.

-

It's almost night as the evening light is going home to rest. But Chanyeol's not in his dorm.

Baekhyun's have been writing unnecessary doodles on his notebook. After taking another glance at his wall clock, he puts the pencil between his plump lips as he waits for the giant...what! When did he start to wait for that jerk!? 

It's not like I'm waiting. He thinks.

It's almost ten when he hears a beep on his phone.

Sehunnie  
We're coming to pick u up. Get ready.  
9:55 pm

Baekhyunnie  
What?  
9:57 pm

Sehunnie  
Party's at Kasper's. We're already outside. Open the damn door.  
9:59 pm

-

Baekhyun's feeling never better after decades. The alcohol is getting it's way to his body and mind. Dancing sounds so exciting right now.

Baekhyun hesitated a lot but Sehun and Kyungsoo got him out for his non-winter hibernation mode and brought to this amazing party. Baekhyun says it's amazing.

Kyungsoo's beside him, watching over Sehun whereas the other is in front of them, dancing his guts out. Most of their uni students are here. 

Instead of Kasper's house, it's in a huge disco as it's his birthday. He always throws amazing parties, that's what rich gals do.

Stirring the tequila with the straw, Baekhyun feels nature's call and leaves for the restroom telling Kyungsoo.

Sweat, alcohol, excitement in the air, Baekhyun finds his way to the restroom finding not a pleasant sight after opening it. It's Daehyung. Baekhyun sighs.

It's pretty normal actually. Daehyung and a slut fucking each others senses out. Like he saw a year ago on his dorm, but with a cheated feeling. 

Seeing this, Baekhyun wants to puke right now, his nature's call has blown away, so he dashes out. 

The bombarding music blows Baekhyun's senses as he begins to let himself loose. He starts to dance. Random guys are grinding against him but he won't even care. Then someone grabbed his hips and pulls him close to his chest. Baekhyun looks up, that's….

"Kasper.." National stud, here it is.

Kasper's a great dancer actually. He touches Baekhyun here and there and moves their bodies from side to side. Who's Baekhyun to forbid!

"Oh our little Baekkie's here." Kasper's voice sounds musical and devilish at the same time.

"Just focus on the dance, will ya!?" The alcohol has totally ruined his system.

Kasper smiles at this, that's for sure, a genuine one.

Baekhyun's aware about the fact that the other had a super long time crush on him. But Baekhyun doesn't care.

After a little moment, Baekhyun feels a harsh grab on his right arm, making him curse.

"What's your problem man!?" Kasper yells as the taller of them all stacks Baekhyun on his chest, making Kasper's tight grip opened. But Baekhyun isn't in the state to stand even, caring is far away. He lets his head rest on the tallers chest.

"His friends are searching for him, and I'm his roommate so fuck off now." Chanyeol gives an ownerful aura and takes Baekhyun with him, getting them at the farthest corner of the bar.

When Baekhyun feels a little bit sober, he looks up and sees Chanyeol. He's giving him a look, fierce kinda. Baekhyun's feeling hot!

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun to the wall behind and at the next moment his lips are on Baekhyun's own. He doesn't understand.

But his hands find Chanyeol's neck and grabs the other for dear life. Chanyeol grabs the other by his hips and gets him up, leaving his plush thighs on both sides of his hips. 

Baekhyun can only hear his heartbeat. Sucking on the others lips, feel so damn good. Baekhyun lets out a wanton moan when Chanyeol pinches his nipples, making them erect with his thumbs.

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol a bit for air to find the other crashing his lips on Baekhyun's smooth neck. Baekhyun looks up, mouth opening slightly.

He has never been this close to anyone. Baekhyun can feel that he's hard. Goddamn!  
While Baekhyun's taking his time to collect himself and leave the moans as muffled as possible, Chanyeol's sure that ravishing the others neck is becoming so much exotic. 

Baekhyun's practically drooling. He then lets out a little louder than the past moans, as the giant sucks on a certain spot, making Baekhyun's legs jelly.  
He's sure that hickies are gonna leave a mark but he doesn't care.

He doesn't care when Chanyeol harshly closed the door. During the taxi ride, they also couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Baekhyun starts to lose control as he feels Chanyeol's tongue in his mouth, exploring every corner and swirling around the edges. He closes his eyes without noticing the other unbuttoning his denim jacket and plain white T in a swift motion. Their heads are tilted on both sides as they continued the heated kiss.

Not finding any control over his body, Baekhyun holds the sink as Chanyeol pins him against it, between his bow legs.

It's all a de ja vu to Baekhyun. His first ever boyfriend was Daehyung. They also made out in his kitchen, including touching but never they did more than that. Baekhyun always left the other with blue balls because he wanted his first to be true and also, when he's like super sure and truly in love.

But now…..

Baekhyun isn't a friend of Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun isn't liked by Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun doesn't like Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun doesn't know Chanyeol.

Baekhyun doesn't love Chanyeol.

But now….

He doesn't want to feel the insecurities.  
He doesn't need to feel uncared.  
He doesn't need to be loved.

Because he's not feeling any of them with the other.

Why?

You know what? Fuck it.

He also doesn't want to know the reason.

The sexual tension dominates the both of them as Baekhyun grabs harshly on his strong shoulder to push him against his bedroom door. Chanyeol lets out a small painful yelp after feeling that sudden impact on his back.

With the continuous erotic kiss they're sharing, they come to Baekhyun's bed's edge. Chanyeol grabs on the hems of his shirt's fabric and pulls out of his body in one go and pushes Baekhyun on the mattress after.

Unbuttoning each other completely, Chanyeol kneels between Baekhyun's legs and drops down to kiss him more.

Without wasting any second, Baekhyun now proceeds into working on Chanyeol's pants, unbuckling his belt with his beautiful slender fingers. Everything's happening by him automatically and worse, he can't do anything to make himself stop.  
Their clothes are now thrown away somewhere but Baekhyun's still in his leather pants. And an impatient Chanyeol on him he has.

Expertly Chanyeol unbuckles and pulls him out from his pants. Baekhyun can't help but moan more loudly when he feels his hard shaft getting grabbed.

Successfully becoming stark naked, Baekhyun now is having a clearer view of Chanyeol's huge and rock hard shaft. The precum is dripping at the swollen tip, making Baekhyun lick his lips.

Baekhyun has read how to give pleasure or touch someone. Of course he didn't try. But now he wants to.

When he can't control himself, he grabbed Chanyeol's dick and starts to move his hands in a moderate pace, making Chanyeol groaning. His wholeness is in Baekhyun's hands, dripping with loads of precum. When Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol's side to see his reaction, he finds the other already starting at him, directly on the eyes, neutral expression. 

How's he so collected…! Where I'm…

As Baekhyun can't handle the intensity anymore, he gulps and looks away from the addictive orbs.

Finding this quite amazing, Chanyeol decides to take over the control and wants to make Baekhyun realize who's the dominant is.

He takes Baekhyun's now dazed situation as a chance to grab his dick and puts in his mouth whole. He's not large after all.  
Chanyeol finds his jr. cute.

Baekhyun's feeling hysterical. It's like his body's being electrified with different emotions, quite extraordinary. Chanyeol's mouth feels so damn good against his aching cock now. He can see that Chanyeol's one is also giving him pain, and his one's red, swollen. And Baekhyun, wants it.

"Chanyeo...ahhhh...stopp...ahmmm", he can't stop his moans at every single harrd suck the others giving.

"Ah...ahh, I'm gonna…. Chanyeol!" , He comes and Chanyeol gladly swallows every content within his sinful mouth. Baekhyun gasps.

Standing on his knees, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's arms to get up. Every touch of the taller makes his heart jump out.

"Come on babe, it's all yours..", his hoarse and deep voice turned Baekhyun on more as his dick stands up. He's eyeing the large shaft like an eye candy, standing proud in front of a toddler. Saliva breaks out of his mouth. The whole environment's becoming hotter.

Baekhyun comes rather quickly, stumbling a little upon the sheets is the answer. Soon he takes the redhead in his inexperienced mouth. 

"Ooh, someone's impatient.." Chanyeol says while looking down at the lost puppy. 

Look who's talking. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

Chanyeol sees it.

A sudden rage took over and without saying anything, he harshly starts to fuck his mouth, making Baekhyun gag.

Being not a good blowjob giver, Baekhyun tries his utmost level to not to tell at the other and to take the shaft whole. Chanyeol harshly grabs Baekhyun's hair and fucks his mouth, he doesn't care if the brunette's having a hard time or not.

Soon Baekhyun makes Chanyeol's fast pace tolerant for himself to bob his head more, well he doesn't make it tolerant, more like being obliged to do it.

Baekhyun's moans are vibrating against the hard, veiny skin, making Chanyeol shiver a bit. Chanyeol pants erotically and starts to stop mouthfucking the smaller.

Before Chanyeol can reach his peak, he pushes away Baekhyun so hard that he falls on the bed, his breath stuck in his throat and piercing stare of Chanyeol makes him breathless.  
Totally clueless about what's going to happen next.

Chanyeol comes in front of his face and looks at his eyes. Baekhyun can't make himself stealing eye contact.  
Then he droops down to pull Baekhyun in a heated kiss. Baekhyun happily responds.

Smoothly Chanyeol's rough hands find Baekhyun's arms to hands and grab 'em.  
Baekhyun's just paying attention to the kiss but suddenly feels his hands on the headboard on top of his head. Baekhyun stops kissing him and looks at Chanyeol's flexed biceps to his serious face, only to be having his plump lips on his once more. 

The whole scene is so erotic to observe.

Lying on top of the brunette, being stark naked, he grinds their hard shafts together while Baekhyun's lips to his porcelain neck, already decorated with two or three hickies from past events. Baekhyun opens his swollen lips to let out ecstatic moans. Eyes blown open. His hands are still in Chanyeol's grab.  
Baekhyun practically screams from his oblivious state as Chanyeol takes his left nipple and thumbing the right one at the same time. He sucks the left one harshly. The red blush becomes more red on Baekhyun's mochi cheeks and neck.  
His toes curl at the shaking feeling. 

Chanyeol pulls away for air and at that moment when their eyes meet coincidentally, Baekhyun swears that he has never felt that much bare and exposed. As soon as their eyes meet, Chanyeol hurriedly averts his gaze away, as if afraid to…

He quickly stands up on his knees, Baekhyun feels the cold air hit his hardness. He hisses at the sudden miss of the sinful ministrations that the taller was doing until then.

"Stand up." Chanyeol commands. Baekhyun is dumbfounded.

When he doesn't respond, Chanyeol tightly grabs his thighs, making the brunette flinch at the sudden dominance.

Already forgetting himself, Baekhyun stands up on his knees also, being submissive.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's swollen lips and wipes the sides of his mouth with his thumb. Baekhyun looks up for their height difference. Wiping the saliva, Chanyeol places heavy kisses on them. Chanyeol's hands going down and down of Baekhyun's curvy body, emphasizing all the sexy curves he has to stop on his butthole.

This is it. Baekhyun wonders.

But Chanyeol doesn't put in any finger, instead he stops kissing him to put his middle finger on Baekhyun's plush lips.  
Baekhyun looks at him with confusion.

"Suck." Yes, there's it.

He doesn't waste any other moment as he grabs Chanyeol's hand and puts in the finger, kitten licking it first. Also closing his eyes passionately.  
Just so sexy.

When he's about to suck it whole, Chanyeol pulls it out and quickly puts his salivated middle finger in Baekhyun's puckered hole. Baekhyun just forgets to breathe.

"Ah!" He falls on Chanyeol's chest, clutching him from both sides, it hurts.

"I-it hurts….ahhhh!" Baekhyun cries.

"No worries, you're gonna beg for more after." Then he vigorously puts the finger in and out, also adding another one after feeling that he's getting used to adjust.

After like eternity, Chanyeol bends Baekhyun before him to have a good look at the anticipating red rim. Baekhyun's breathing like he has run a marathon. 

"Ahh, nngh...moree... mmm... don't st..stopp! Ah!" Baekhyun's begging like a slut.

There's no lube, or even a condom as realization hits Baekhyun. He has heard raw sex isn't good. 

Chanyeol looks at the squirming mess he has made of the smaller. Both of them sweating badly. Chanyeol pulls out of him. Baekhyun's yelps at the breaking pain.  
But after a sec, he feels Chanyeol's shaft massaging his rim, making him feel whole but at the same time, panic.

"L-lube…" Baekhyun managed to ask.

"No." Then a scream breaks out. Chanyeol's in him. He put in his wholeness in one go. Baekhyun's speechless. Even another sound doesn't come after his mouth.

His backside is gonna have cramps the next morning.  
As time goes by, Baekhyun feels that he's never felt this good in his lifetime. The pleasure takes him to cloud nine.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol cussed and fastened the pace. Baekhyun's soft moans turned into loud groans and profanities. His nails are digging into the sheets as the taller moves faster.

"Agh! Hhhh!!" When Chanyeol pulls him up, he pushes his weight to get him in deeper, reaching for the heaven he wants to find while screaming in so much pleasure.

Chanyeol tightens his grasp around the smallers curvy waist as he fucks him deeper. "Ah! Oh my god!!" Baekhyun moans as he cries for more.

Baekhyun's scream gets louder when Chanyeol hits the spot. He isn't feeling any pleasure now, he's feeling ecstasy.

"Yes! Agh! Deeper Chanyeol! Just like that!" Chanyeol repeats the same pace making the other find every pleasure. Baekhyun's going hysterical everytime Chanyeol hits his prostate.

Chanyeol's low and deep grunts seems to go perfectly with Baekhyun's erotic moans. Their moans are heard aside from the sounds of skin slapping.

Chanyeol picks up the other and hits his back flush hard with his chest raising Baekhyun's chin and making him face Chanyeol to ravish the button lips. Chanyeol's other hand goes down to stroke Baekhyun's hard shaft.

Baekhyun can't take it more as he moans in Chanyeol's mouth and shooting his loads on the sheets and after a minute, Chanyeol shoots his ropes in Baekhyun.

Baekhyun falls in a tiring slumber after, feeling the cum oozing out of his hole.

Baekhyun feels warmth while dreaming for the other being with him on the same bed, where he's all alone on it.

Chanyeol left fast. Didn't even spare a glance at the latter he just fucked senseless. 

"What the hell did I do?" He says while going to his room, totally shocked but nonetheless, cold.

-

Baekhyun opened his curtains last night to see and wait a certain persons arrival but forgot to close them, so the morning rays greet him beautifully, waking up from his now peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes, still droopy, staring at space for a bit.  
Soon, all the memories of last night comes crashing down at him, making his eyes widen. 

Baekhyun jumps out of the comforter, regretting it at the next second.

His back is paining like crazy. At the lightning speed he gets up, at the same time he sits down on his bed, clutching his sides. 

After cleaning his room and himself and taking painkillers, he gets out but his eyes are searching for a certain giant. 

Maybe he doesn't want to talk. Am I that embarrassing?? Baekhyun feels when he doesn't find Chanyeol in their shared dorm.

It'd be a misunderstanding if anyone thinks that Baekhyun felt good while going to uni. Without him.

-

Last night's hangover is still available in his system as Sehun fails to open the page of the contents of his biology book in class. 

That's not the main case here. 

He's just spacing out thinking about the other guy whom he fucked his mind's out last night. 

Why did he have to drink this much!!!

Sehun's gonna go crazy.

This weekend was so much of a pain in the ass. But Sehun can't help but say that he liked the fuck, as because it didn't feel like something casual. 

It was just something more. He just can't remember the face. His full lips, his droopy eyes, his perfect chocolate abs and packs,  
His quirky butt…

"Earth to Sehun!" He snapped out of his thoughts as Kyungsoo snapped fingers, whispering to him.

"W-what!?" It's not a whisper, definitely not as Kyungsoo looks at Mr. Kim with panic. Baekhyun's also looking at the teacher, panic evident for his friends.

"Mr. Oh? I suppose you've been spacing out for thinking about the dates and times I've just asked?" The hidden smirk of him panics Sehun even more.

Shit! I've got no history of reading the history book this whole week!

"So, I'd love to get a student here right now to explain it all. Come here. Hurry up!"

What should I-

And then someone enters into the class. Everyone forgot about Sehun and looks at his direction. Sehun releases the breath he's been holding for eternity in relief and looks at Kyungsoo beside him, but he's also looking at the stranger and pats a little bit hurriedly to make him look there.  
Mr. Kim is all smiles as he raises his arm to gesture the other to come at the center.

Sehun notices him whole. The school jacket is hanging around his shoulders, pants are a little bit tighter than normal.

He has got a sexy butt. Sehun nods.

Then gets shy about the weird thing he just did.

His lips are fuller. He's a little bit darker, like bronze, which makes him hotter, his messy styled hair falling on his perfect forehead. His abs can be seen slightly underneath the loose shirt he's wearing. 

"And sit beside Me. Oh there. Mr. Oh, raise your hand."

"What!?" Kyungsoo quickly takes his hand to raise. Sehun looks at the newbie, looking like a lost puppy but when he finds Sehun, a little relief reigns over his complexion. But nonetheless, cold expression.

The newbie nods and slowly sits beside Sehun, not even looking at him for a bit.

Baekhyun notices that and smiles a bit to himself. Sehun was just like this cold guy a few years ago,when they were not friends and just joined the university.

Just like our Sehunnie…

Sehun huffs and looks away, feeling annoyed.

-

Sehun's trying to remember so hard. 

Who was he?

He's not even eating his lunch. The burger in front of him is feeling so neglected.

"Ya Sehun! Your lunch's crying!" Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo's remark. 

"Look, what're you thinking about? Is it about the boy?" Baekhyun asks, suspiciously….

They know 'him'?

"Who?" Curiosity is all over his face.

"The newbie.." oh…

"No, he's just a cold bitch."

At this, the other two break out in laughter. Sehun's confused stare makes them laugh some more.

"You-you were way more rude than him though!" Baekhyun just can't eat now for laughing.

"No! I wasn't! At least I talked!"

"When? After like, two months! Ha!"

"Aniyaaa! Aish you two!" Sehun averts his eyes to the other way. Baekhyun laughingly looks at the other part, and sees him.

Chanyeol..

Soon, he falls silent.

Fun fact, he's also returning looks. Expressionless.

Baekhyun's cheeks flush.

How can he be so...casual after the fuck happened last night? It amazes Baekhyun.

And Chanyeol's there, ineffective, where he has such a strong effect at Baekhyun.  
They didn't even talk properly since the very day they met. Then..why…

Okay! So casual is casual! I don't give a damn! Baekhyun straightens up his back and looks away, then again looking at him. 

Chanyeol's plainly visible stare is piercing. So much.

Baekhyun already forgot that the others existence, but nonetheless, he rolls his eyes and looks at his friends.

He doesn't notice someone's dissatisfaction at what he just did.

Well, that someone is also confused and doesn't know the sole reason why in the world he's not satisfied. It stopped happening ever since…..

Chanyeol sighs. Everything seems wrong.  
Puzzled.

-

Sehun's bladder's gonna burst anytime soon, he drank so much of his favourite bubble tea today as Baekhyun gave them a treat. He's an idiot. A fucking ass.

He runs to the washroom and goes in an empty cubicle, releasing himself with an 'ahhh'. So peaceful.

After cleaning his hands, he comes out.  
But gets irritated again as he finds another bubble tea, matcha flavoured.

"Fuck! Really!?" He curses a bit loudly looking at it on the garden bench in front.

He goes and takes it. Next thing he does is expected though.

He dumps it in the nearest bin, smirking evilly as if he has done a mission.

"It was mine..", a serious voice behind him states. He freezes.

What the fuck! Shit!

When he looks behind, he finds the newbie cold bitch. Fuming with anger, faint anger you can say. 

"Look, I'm sorry…" 

"Whatever." He comes and takes his backpack, grabbing it harshly.

Not finding what to do, Sehun becomes confused and at the same time, apologetic.

"Well I can buy you one.." after seeing the others serious stare, Sehun's voice goes down and lips gets shut.

He looks at the backside of the other as newbie goes away, silently admiring the sexy butt.

Did he really just do that?

-

Being the class president, is just so tiring. Everyday stay late at school, do chores that teachers give you, always be the first in class bla bla. But Kyungsoo is such a calm person at this matter. 

It's almost evening, every student already left, he wanted to take a walk with Sehun to his way home but this test papers should be at the teachers room after the pop quiz test the students gave earlier. 

After leaving them at Mrs. Song's hands, she's their homeroom teacher by the way, Kyungsoo's returning to his class to take his belongings and leave as soon as possible.

But a soft thump against the class door a few steps ahead of him startles his guts as he gets stopped in his tracks. He looks at the other direction, should he check or go..

After thinking for some time, he decides to leave, thinking there may be any cat or something, but when he takes a step back, the thumps increase.

Let's check. He thinks.

Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo stops in front of the door and gets aside to peek through the glass window.

And the sight in front of him, is not expected.

Ms. EunJi, their chemistry teacher, is on SiWon's lap, her smooth legs are on his sides whereas he's on the table, holding her by her slim waist. Lips on lips.

Kyungsoo feels……. nothing.  
Just pain and he's hurt. He averts his eyes and looks at his tightened fists, eyes already glassy.

He won't ever like me. We don't even stand a chance. This ...had to happen.

He's not even gay to like me…

Kyungsoo again looks at SiWon. At the same time, his eyes find Kyungsoo, seeing those huge eyes, he widens his own.

Kyungsoo gets shocked to be looked at. He quickly steps back and runs. SiWon pushes EunJi harder than expected as she hits the bench behind on her butt. 

"Yaa! Ya Choi SiWon! Hhhhhh!" She yells at him when she sees that he ran out.

Kyungsoo just runs. Fuck his backpack. He runs and runs until he stumbles upon the grass in front of the university gate, but quickly stands up and runs again, his sprained ankle isn't enough cause to keep him from running. 

SiWon here, comes outside, huffing. He looks everywhere, unable to find the cute fluffball. 

What did I do… Soo-ya..

After reaching home, Kyungsoo goes to his room upstairs straight, not even looking at his mother. His mother's so confused and worried. He doesn't ever do that, he always bows to her whenever he goes out and comes home. She decides to leave him alone and talk later. 

The hurt, the tears, will change everything from now.

9:00pm.

Ring~

Kyungsoo wakes up from his sleep. He fell asleep on his arms on the table, the drool is visible, shining because of the table lamp. He doesn't know when he fell asleep while crying silently.

Ring~

The calling bell. 

"Eom-eommaaa, open the door" he calls his mother, a little louder.

"Kyungsoo ya, eomma's busy, will you please..?" He can hear his mom calling from the bathroom, maybe doing laundry.

Kyungsoo sighs and gets his ass up.

He opens the door to find..

"Oh Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaa! Bogoshipdaaaaa!" And then a bone crushing hug from his cousin Donghae.

Kyungsoo just stands still, the hell just happened…

Donghae pushes him and holds his shoulders, looking at him very fondly, smiling a bit.

Kyungsoo can't help but return the genuine smile, he surely missed his bro. 

"Dongieee, you're here! Come in!!" His mom calls him.

"Yes aunty! Ahhh, Soo." He again looks at the smaller.

"Hi…"

"Welcome, Donghae.."


	3. Sensual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's blurry in me. In my heart specifically. By the way, other things are all good.

This whole week has been a pain in the ass. Continuous classes with late evening dues just drained out a lot of energy outta Baekhyun's body, he also couldn't eat more than once per day the previous week. He's hella sure that he lost weight as his bony shoulders became more visible.

Also, they didn't have the time to talk to each other about... cause whenever Baekhyun's home, Chanyeol isn't and whenever at night the both of them are home, but Baekhyun's asleep when Chanyeol's awake and vice versa.

Sometimes Baekhyun wonders to let everything go, but.  
He just wants to talk, to clear things out and stop freaking out sometimes. He hopes that the other also wants it. He's been stressing out a lot, taking loads and loads of homework and doing study till late at night. Coffee's been the only thing he's having regularly. If not, he remembers one day he was crawling on the class.  
Embarrassing.

Tonight's no different. As usual he's studying. Suddenly,his stomach starts to feel funny. He clutches his tummy with his arms. "Not again! Agh!"

These past few days had been tough for Baekhyun. Sudden lower stomach aches and back cramps are eating him up. Worse, having sleepless nights. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol's probably sleeping or doing god knows what in his room because he definitely saw his shoes on the doorstep and so he doesn't want to disturb the taller. He carefully makes his way to the kitchen.

Pressing his back with his left hand, he takes a kettle, putting it on the countertop.  
When he's about to fill up the kettle with a jug filled with water, his cramps become worse and he yelps clutching his back, which makes the jug fall with a great noise.

"Fuck!" He curses. Water's everywhere now. Again when he tries to get the napkin hanging up, he slips and falls flat on his butt. He tightly closed his eyes, face scrunching with pain.

"Ahhhhh!" As soon as his scream finishes, Chanyeol opens his door to see a devastating scene right in front of his eyes. His eyes widens. Baekhyun doesn't hear the loud thumps on the wooden floor and gets shocked when he feels strong arms holding him. Though he's in a lot of pain, he manages to look at the certain holder. He just forgets to breathe.

Chanyeol there, holding Baekhyun firmly around his neck and underneath his knees. He is looking everywhere except at him. Nothing but concern is written all over his damp face.

"Hold tight." When he obeyes Chanyeol, he figures that his whole body's damp, shiny muscles can be seen under the dimmed lights. Oh! He showered…. Baekhyun feels.Baekhyun smells the fresh musky lavender ish odour combined with amazing earthly fragrance. He closes his eyes as a faint sound of contentment makes his vocal chords which makes him flush immediately.

"Are you alright?" Chanyeol worries.

Baekhyun wakes up from his obliviousness about his cramps, which causes him to yelp loudly after realising the pain. He totally forgot about it.

So embarrassing! Baekhyun blushes a bit.  
Chanyeols hurriedness makes him hold around his neck tighter. After bringing him in the bathroom, Chanyeol helps him to stand by holding on the sink.

" Wait." Then he goes to the kitchen again. Baekhyun's state becomes worse more and more as the time goes by. Chanyeol comes back quickly again.

"Bend over." Did Baekhyun hear him right?

"Exc-cuse m-me!? What!?" He's overwhelmed.

"Do it! Hold on the sink and bend over a bit…" Chanyeol's soothing voice makes Baekhyun follow his command. But when he bends over and looks back to assure what Chanyeol's gonna do, his eyes just get blown.  
Chanyeol's right there, freshly showered. With nothing on.

Yeah, stark naked. His wholeness standing proud behind Baekhyun's butt.

Sex!? Now!!! Really????!!!!!! Baekhyun becomes red, totally. He quickly covers his eyes.

"Yaa! Wear something! Will you!?"

"It's not like you didn't see me…"

Oh! He remembers…. Baekhyun's now a tomato.

"Ahhhhh...still! Put on something! Ugh!" Baekhyun starts to move his head sideways. Without wasting time, Chanyeol quickly folds a short towel around his waist and covers his uhmm..uhmm area.  
Baekhyun sighs in relief while uncovering his eyes. He was in relief until he feels the other pulling his hem of his shorts down.

"The hell are you doing!!" Baekhyun tugs at his shorts.

"Trust me Baekhyun…" that makes him not to argue any further. Chanyeol does his work and makes Baekhyun's lower area bare.

That's the first time that Chanyeol called him by his name. 

And it feels kinda... he doesn't know this feeling or how to describe it with words.  
Cold air hits his butt and shaft, but he doesn't care, he's with Chanyeol.

And surprisingly, his heart tells him to trust the latter.

Chanyeol panics a bit as he sees blood stains in Baekhyun's inner thighs and shorts. Worse, he caused it, he knows that he did. But Baekhyun... cannot be a virgin, right. Right? This is not the right time to think over all of this. He lightly gets the others butt and a hot bag in contact. He feels that Baekhyun's at ease right now. 

After cleaning and massaging Baekhyun's back and butt, Chanyeol carefully carries him and places on his bed. Chanyeol's now wearing a sleeveless top with a pair of shorts. Baekhyun internally thanks the heavens. He puts the comforter on him and flees to the kitchen again. Baekhyun stares at his direction as he goes out.  
It's been a couple of minutes and Chanyeol isn't coming. The bed is too comfortable for him to handle as his eyes betray him. Soon, he falls asleep. When Chanyeol comes, muffled snores are heard and he sees Baekhyun there, sleeping like a cute pup.

"Cute.." Chanyeol smiles for only to realise about the reason he smiled. His smile fades. He just stares at the oblivious person, fully unworried, fully free soul.

Baekhyun wakes up, Chanyeol gets startled and fixes his posture. The delicious aroma of chicken soup is lingering in the air, wakes him up from his little slumber. As soon as he sees the taller standing in front of his bed, he tries to sit, only to be scrunching in pain afterwards. Chanyeol rushes to his side and holds him protectively.

"Don't you dare try to sit. Lie down on your sides, not on your back." Chanyeol helps him to settle down. Baekhyun gets relieved. Whenever Baekhyun tries to say that he's full, Chanyeol just feeds him more and more, that's how Baekhyun finishes the entire bowl. Gosh! Wasn't the soup delicious!

He can cook also! Wow! The night he held me with these rough hands while banging me makes it really believeabl-

What the fuck of an ass am I!?

Baekhyun gets shy at the thought.

Chanyeol hands him the painkillers after. After being full and in a lot greater state than an hour ago, Baekhyun feels better. All thanks to Chanyeol. Fine! He doesn't know how to thank the taller. He thinks and thinks while doing a pout with his pale lips. Chanyeol's taking the utensils on a tray, cleaning up the room. 

"Thank-"

"Sorry." Chanyeol apologizes.

"You..Huh?" Baekhyun's confused.

"Um.. your condition...umm.. I'm sorry for that.."

"But it's not your..o..oh!" Baekhyun realizes. It can't be for the raw sex...or...no wayy...shit! "Uhh??" Baekhyun acts.

"You're not a vir- I mean you weren't a virgin, right? I mean when we did..that...you.."

"N-no! I mean yes! I'm a non-virgin! Yeah!" Shit! I'm sounding like a dork! I really suck at lying! Baekhyun internally slaps himself.

"Thank God! What happened then?" Chanyeol fucking knows that the other's lying. He really is regretful for his wrongdoings. He wants to hear Baekhyuns lame excuses right now. Come on! It's fun.

"Oh-oh! Yeah! I fell!" What the hell!?

"You what?" Chanyeol swears that he's gonna laugh.

"Yeah! I fell on my butt while running!" I'm done. I'm a fucking asswipe.

"...."

"...."

"Ok, I guess you're ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks." Baekhyun nods.

"Yup. Take care." 

"Yes."

Chanyeol's about to go, but he stops on his tracks and looks behind. Baekhyun looks at him. Eyes gets in contact.  
Chanyeol literally forgets about what he wanted to say. Baekhyun gets pierced.

"Uhm.. you're ok with our casual hook up, right?"  
Excuse me what? Did Baekhyun hear him right?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, totally!" Baekhyun needed to gulp the lump in his throat. Chanyeol looks at him again before leaving.

As he left, Baekhyun pulls the comforter up. He's disappointed kinda. But not that much. He lost his virginity to someone unimportant. Well not for him. 

Also, the one that took his virginity, doesn't consider him as a person, how cool is that!

He sleeps that night, peacefully. Or that's what he thinks, correction, wants to think.

Because the water in his eyes was so bothering him.

After coming in his room, Chanyeol sits on the floor. He doesn't feel anything but upset. But it was for their own good, for his own good. The matter shouldn't flow, or else something bad may happen. And that scares him.

He can't grow affection for a person in his heart, again.

After so long, he feels...insecure, just a tiny bit.

-

In the morning, Baekhyun wakes up by smelling the freshly fried bacon in the kitchen. His butt's hurting a bit but no problem, he got this! Basking in the aroma, Baekhyun dreamily flows to the hall with closed eyes, making a beeline to the kitchen. His smiles are going to form up a grin, but it gets stopped when Chanyeol slaps his hand on Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun opens his eyes, irritatedly.

"Stop! You were about to get burnt." That's when Baekhyun realized that he's in front of the stove where bacons are getting fried. Hot. His irritation fades. As Chanyeol saw Baekhyun, he keeps his hand on his mouth a few seconds more, feeling their closeness. Baekhyun just tilts his head to stare more, ahh, height differences…

When Baekhyun purses his lips, Chanyeol becomes shocked. What the hell was he doing!? 

"Ah.." he quickly takes his hand back and focuses on his almost burnt bacon. The bacons become more beautiful than the brunette in all of a sudden.

He's NOT beautiful. Help yourself Chanyeol! 

Baekhyun is staring expectantly on those delicious bacons and sunny side ups, yes, there're two of them. 

He's so kind.. Baekhyun's practically ogling at the taller now. But his expectations get into the shittiest seven seas when Chanyeol starts to eat them without giving him, even a single piece. Baekhyun makes the eighth one, the drool sea. 

Chanyeol has to fight the urge to feed the other but he can't take his guard down. He's too prideful to do it. So he just looks at all the directions except the Byuns one. 

-

"Please throw the leftovers away! I've gotta go! Thanks!" Chanyeol yells before leaving the dorm. Baekhyun doesn't have any classes also his state's there that's not so supportive for him to go out. He decides to rest the whole day, or… taking the giants advice seriously…. He doesn't want to embarrass himself also, heh. As he hears Chanyeol yell from the door, the brunette just rolls his eyes.

Leftovers...my shit! Yeah! I'll very much love to throw all those shit on your face you fucker! Ugh! Was that that much painful to save some for Baekhyun..? Baekhyun makes up his mind not to help the other and leaves his room in order to get some of the giants snacks from the fridge (serves you right, you asshole!) and watch ST binge on Netflix the whole day.  
Before he can open the refrigerator, he peeks behind him to see some bowls and plates covered up on the countertop.

I won't! No no! That Yoda shall bury his own shit! 

But then….

Eureka!! New and soo much suitable name for this Bamboo!

He laughs on his own.  
But anyways, he finds himself in front of the leftovers. He takes a black trash bag. When he uncovers the plates, he just wasn't ready for the irresistible sight up front. There're six pieces of bacon, one sunny side up and an empty plate. That doesn't matter but the juicy bacons, freshly fried, the sun like poached egg just enough make Baekhyun feel the seventh cloud. Suddenly he remembers that Chanyeol wanted to throw them out, but why? He looks at those dishes from side to side, smells if it does smell or not and looks at the colour. But there's nothing, everything's fine, more like, great! 

While munching on the food Chanyeol provided, no, stolen from Chanyeol, Baekhyun can't even focus on Stranger Things anymore as a thought just gets build up in his mind. Was he that much worthless that the trashcan's more valuable than his life. He didn't even pity on him. He just can't understand this guy. Seriously. He falls asleep quickly, thinking about Chanyeol's instincts. Not getting 'em. He also didn't seem to get the sight of fully juicy, seasoned bacons.

Also, fully untouched. He was quite in hunger at that time to even notice a single shit.

-

Sehun's bored, fully on the extreme level. Though he's quite... famous, he has two bff's. Others are just lurking around assholes. It's been an almost whole week that, Kyungsoo's missing. But Baekhyun filled up his absence. Those days went so very well as Baekhyun and Sehun made 101 plans about how to haunt Kyungsoo down when he finally decides to expose his shitty self, rude but yes. But those days were also put to an end when Baekhyun started to be MIA. Those frienemyssss'.

That's totally unfair! Ughhhh! Sehun can't find anything to do, only to be pulling his hair out but realising soon that he doesn't wanna ruin his precious killer like hairstyle for two un(loved) bitches. Whoever comes in front of Sehun, just runs away to save their dear lives after looking at Sehun's oh so intimidating glare that can go through your body. Okay! He doesn't want anybody but his friends. A girl from the neighbouring class comes with a rose in her bare hands, wearing the smallest silk skirt with a tank top, the possible thinnest, all are half covered with a semi-long baby pink fluffy coat. She appears before Sehun's desk, waiting for him to see her with his eyes that's closed due to boredom. Sehun's leaning on his back.

When Sehun's still at his previous state, the girl decides to take the initiative and taps slightly on his arm, God! The girl's so shy! Her cheeks flush. Sehun makes the ginger head startle as she finds the handsome being looking directly at herself at the very next second, emotions stoic. The girl flushes even more. She can do this! Fighting!

"Oppa-h! I-I like you-u…!"

"But I don't." 

"B-but…??" That girl's gonna cry. She stares at him in disbelief. At this moment, Jongin arrives in class.

"Leave me alone." And then, Sehun's back again at his previous posture. Eyes closed and leaned back. She moves beside the now stilled Jongin like a walk of shame, because the whole class saw this, eyes brimming with water. Jongin then looks back at his seatmate. It would've been like every single day, enduring the childishness of what his name again? Ahh, Sehun. This latter is really something, Jongin would've decided to keep it cool, simple if you wanna say. He wouldn't have given a proper shit to this cold yet silly man, but today...he just did mess with the wrong person. The teary eyes of his sister, glistening with nothing but pain really caught him. He glares at the oblivious (like really Sehun!?) boy in front.

Sehun wasn't really ready for the upcoming treatment he's gonna have. He was about to sleep as he had nothing to do but God has other plans that Sehun doesn't know. He feels someone harshly grab his collars and put him on a stand.  
"Who the f-" when he opens his eyes, he definitely wasn't ready to meet the dark enraged orbs, throwing daggers at his face. There's just an inch separating both of them to devour each other, hungrily.  
What the actual great lord you're thinking Sehun!!!?!

No, there's just an inch separating both of them to kill each others guts. Yeah, that should be the proper sentence. Sehun immediately shoos away his... thoughts. Sehun has never been this close to anyone. Though the other one is in so much anger, but Sehun doesn't have anything in him to get angry at the other. His eyes widening at the unfamiliar feeling. He's not used to this.  
Not noticing any reaction from the pale boy, Jongin's grip on the others collar gets tighter. Magically, Sehun doesn't choke, he's a very sensitive guy though. His arms hanging on the sides, doing nothing to prevent the pain that's getting increased in every second. Sehun's forehead starts to sweat after seeing the thin sheet of sweat also decorating Jongin's manly yet cute face. His eyes are a great shade of ocean blue, bright yellow irises with a tint of dark chocolate, making his eyes look like shining in the setting sun like a pearl around the ocean. Sehun feels like he's drowning, deeper. His gaze turning soft.

"If you don't love-" the rest, he doesn't hear as he's too busy taking in the raging beauty blast. The others lips move in a rhythm, soft plush lips has the slightest pink tint on the inside edges, he notices that his lips are way fuller than any other person. The perfect shape actually. And he's darker that any other Korean here, but the bronze skin is totally in hotline, releasing sirens inside Sehun's head. His ashy brown locks and messy styled hair...he wonders how soft it can be while touching. Jongin doesn't notice all the starings the latters giving him. The Greek God features of the other obviously doesn't bother Jongin. Yeah, absolutely.

"-reject someone politely. Understood?" Harshly he releases Sehun, which causes the other almost barging behind with those wooden desks. He seriously needs to be freakin serious. An "owwwh" leaves Sehun's mouth. A silent one. He presses his collars, looking at the backside of the other who's going away. But stops in his tracks at the next moment.  
" Keep treating like this everyone-" Sehun's breath gets kidnapped. Jongin's pointing at him now, a poker faced bitch, "you'll always be alone." Then he goes outta class, ditching biology. Sehun just stares blankly. The students around, mostly girls come over to help their beloved hot ass oppa. Only to get shooed away next. He needs to refresh his mind as he also goes out. 

A lot of things are going in his mind now as he's strolling around the campus. After walking like for several minutes, he comes to a secluded area, behind the university. There are benches to sit which he finds empty most of them, except one, occupied by a girl, very familiar person with. That's the girl from earlier and Jongin. The girl laying her head on Jongin's shoulder, very close seated as she's practically is flush against Jongin's chest. 

"I've liked him for over a year Jongin-ah.." Yerin sobs a little. He's just patting her arms because his own is draped around her shoulders, giving soothing rubs meanwhile. 

"Don't cry Yerin, you deserve better. You'll find someone, ok?" He doesn't smile. Thinking about an over arrogant asshole. 

"Oppa.." she cries a little more. This time Jongin hugs her.

Sehun heard it all from behind. He feels guilty somehow. He's broken so many hearts since freshman year. But thought that the sluts will get over it, until now. He didn't ever saw any of them crying. He also didn't try to. He's been rude to a lot before. 

But this girl, is so similar to Jongin, well, particularly similar, just they both have the same nose and lips, but the eyes, Jongin really is God gifted. He can't be her brother.

Right.

Right?

Right! 

Oh noooooo!

He has screwed up big time. The warning bells ringing around him. It gets frisky. 

-

It's midnight 12, and Chanyeol still isn't here, out. It shouldn't bother the other but he's worried sick about this particular Yoda. It's been almost several months that they are living with each other. Classes and other projects, assignments keeping them away from developing their relationship. Well, just a normal relationship between two persons, nothing serious. But this dumbfuck… always gets in late, much later in case. Not that he's dying to build something that's bound to be broken anytime soon, he's just curious about this guy. As much as he hates seeing the other totally oblivious or acting, he doesn't know, he's...just wants to talk things out with this mysterious man, just curious to know him deeper. Finally, if this chance ever comes in his useless life, he wants to know what their relationship is, & also ……

Why he has been feeling something overwhelming..?

Is this one-sided or..nope! Can't happen!

Nakedly unrequited.

His dewy thoughts just fades away like a mist as a loud thud is heard coming from the door. He rushes there, panic filling up his systems. He holds the armrest of the couch tightly after seeing a very drunk Chanyeol. Baekhyun notices that his cheeks are flushed at the highest level, his lips are swollen like his eyes, red and swollen slight bit. Chanyeol's about to come in but stumbles upon the doorstep and falls on the quick Baekhyun who was about to catch the taller. Naturally, they both fall on the couch which's behind Baekhyun. 

"Hhh…" Chanyeol's flush against Baekhyun. 

"Aoowwww! Yaa! Get up! Will-" he realises then that Chanyeol's super cold. It's literally was bound to happen as because he's in a hoodie. 

"Just a hoodie??" Worse, a thin one. Baekhyun can smell the strong flavour of alcohol coming from his body, his plush mouth. Baekhyun's writhing against Chanyeol. He just can't move the big, no no, enormous body from him.

"Move...hh...you...hh.. fucking….hh.." Baekhyun's trying his utmost level but can't move himself from him an inch. He becomes exhausted soon, closing his eyes. When he feels that the other on him isn't moving anymore, he gets scared and tries to fix his gaze at Chanyeol. The guy is looking at him, not even blinking. Baekhyun wants to look at any other direction but he just can't move his eyes from this familiar dark gaze. Chanyeol's eyes are almost dark. Just like he had on their one night stand. His first. Chanyeol's just looking at him, making his lips trembling with anew sensation. But Chanyeol there is stoic and still. Whenever Chanyeol smiles or laughs (he swears he has seen him laughing or smiling sometimes while flirting with hot chicks in campus, Baekhyun wants to puke at the thought of boobs) his whole façade becomes boyish, and confident. But whenever he's angry and lustful (he also swears he has seen these two expressions greatly on this latters face, not often though) he becomes a man, wholefully proud and all manly. He kinda likes this Chanyeol though. 

What! No!!! He doesn't doesn't really doesn't to the power of infinity like him!!!! No no no no no nooooooo!  
He's just confused as usual.

Taking advantage of Baekhyun's shocked state, Chanyeol sensually moves his hands from Baekhyun's sides to his plump hips, to his butt and digs his calloused fingers in, roughly. Baekhyun lets out an "ahhhhh~" which's so musical in his ears.  
He internally smiles in contentment. He loves the effect he has on people.  
Yes, people, not only Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun's dainty hands holding his neck in a soft grip, it was tight not so long ago. He throws his head back at pleasure as Chanyeol squeezes more on the soft flesh, caressing them softly after. 

Baekhyun's afraid. Afraid of doing the wrongdoings again. Afraid that he'll be the one to get hurt after. Afraid that he'll be the one alone.

Afraid that he's so willing to do the deed happily. 

He feels him losing more control as Chanyeol slowly grinds on him, leaving him breathless. Baekhyun just can't stop himself anymore to muffle a moan, the silence in the room only gets broken by Chanyeol's deep groans that send shivers to Baekhyun's body, only to go down in his southern part. He was drunk the last time which he gives himself as an excuse to think that no strings attached. But now he's sober, he's never been this sober in his entire life. Though these ministrations leaves him whining with satiety, he's afraid. Unfortunately, he can't deny this fact.

Baekhyun's shaft is almost hard when he again opens his eyes to see Chanyeol, their eyes meet at the process. How much he wants to bang this mess now doesn't matter anymore as Chanyeol looks at his eyes. He can't count his fucks and every each of them were unable to hide their expressions ( because God! He's damn good at fucking someone senseless) but this time, he notices something different. People say that (well, his fucks and others…) he's a master at reading minds, you can't hide anything from his observations. But this time, he feels lost, and guilty….a lot.  
As he sees Baekhyuns pleasurable face, he feels like the other also wants to do it. But he's afraid to do so. His trembling dark ashy pupils say that. This kind of reaction is very new to Chanyeol. And he's not ready to accept this fact. He feels like a fucking psycho at this point, his inner surface is filling up with utter guilt. And he doesn't know what to do.

Baekhyuns dazed condition fades away after Chanyeol gets up hurriedly and falls on the floor, hands grabbing his messy hair. When he makes sure that he's not drunk after drinking something named Chanyeol, he quickly sits beside him. Chanyeol still isn't looking at him as his head's underneath his arms and on his knees. 

What happened? Baekhyun gets confused. And slightly relieved. He doesn't know why.  
He pats Chanyeol on his back, rubs soothing circles too. He tilts his head down more to have a good look at the giants face, but Chanyeol's just too adamant not to make him successful. 

"What happened Yo-ah! Chanyeol?" A simple slip of his name effects a lot, Chanyeol realizes. "Hey, you can tell me."

Baekhyuns interrogation affects his nerves after a few seconds. 

"Why can't you just shut down!" The sudden outburst leaves Baekhyun shocked. Chanyeol's eyes are totally red. Only the new member is the tears that he didn't notice before. His tanned cheeks are wet, and the tears are responsible for this.

But why's he crying? Baekhyun can't understand.

"Just leave me alone and gimme some peace! Will you!"

"Chan-"

"Whaaaattt!? You can't!!!! You JUST CANNOT!! UNDERSTOOD!! GOOO AWAYY!" Chanyeol shouldn't have said that. But he needs to send the other away before something happens.. Baekhyun on the other hand, won't leave without knowing shit. Everybody knows about the sassy and stubborn Baekhyun. He's a hella bitch.

"I! Am!....." Baekhyun grips tightly on Chanyeols arms, being brave.  
"Not! Going!" Then he sits on his laps. Chanyeol's dumbfounded.  
"Until you say something! Dang!" He secured his position. Chanyeol's at awe.  
Baekhyuns arms are folded on his chest.

"Hhhhh, look.." Baekhyun straightens himself up. He can't just see Chanyeol at this state. So he decides about what he should do next. The next thing, isn't expected.  
Baekhyun pushes his lips on Chanyeols, they both close their eyes, a drop of year leaves Chanyeols eyes. Baekhyun quickly holds on Chanyeols hair at the back of his head, and Chanyeols hands are on his waist curve. 

The kiss soon turned passionate to indescribable heat as they both start to discard their clothes off their warm bodies. Now both of them are topless, skin on skin as they pull themselves to each other closer. Baekhyuns thighs are folded around Chanyeols waist. His nipples are getting hardened. Sweat, tongues, salivated mouths, touches are everything Baekhyun's craving for right now. But when Baekhyuns hardened member gets in touch with Chanyeols now erect one, realization hits him bad. Automatically he pushes Baekhyun off of himself and stands up, looking for his discarded hoodie.

"What the fuck Yoda!!!" Baekhyun's frustrated. Like why now? Really!?

"You don't realise! I'm frustrated! A lot! Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Chanyeol pulls at his hair. 

"Ah! Really!? Because I'm totally also very much frustrated!" Baekhyun remarks, smiling bitterly.

"I'm frustrated and…." Chanyeol stops. Speechless for sometime. Baekhyun's waiting.

"I'm... I'm venting my frustrations on…"  
Baekhyun's at question.

"On you…" Chanyeol looks on down. He can't meet Baekhyuns eyes now.

"I don't want that. Please…"

"Just please...go….."

Baekhyuns heart gets clenched. Chanyeol's right though. But he….he didn't want to stop. But…

Is this how bad you don't want this…

Chanyeol's about to enter his room with a frustrated sigh, but a delicate hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks back. Only to find a naked Baekhyun. Stark naked. He just discarded his pants off.

"I won't stop you.." Baekhyuns gaze is soft. No complications hidden beneath his facade. 

"If you want to calm yourself…" in every saying, he just comes a step forward. Chanyeols heartbeat quickens up.

"Then use me…" Baekhyun himself doesn't know what he's saying right now. Worse, he can't stop himself.

When he's an inch away from the taller, he raises his head up more.  
"Take me how you want…"

He closes their gap with the softest "Chanyeol…." leaving his mouth as he kisses Chanyeol, pouring down all the passion.

-

The class isn't just getting finished. It's literally getting on his nerves now. He didn't concentrate on anything the whole day except, his hot seatmate. He has been staring at him since morning. Never left his gaze on other direction. There's beyond hotness in Jongin. Except his perky ass, well, recently he joined in their dancing department. And God! Is he not a great dancer! But he's too proud to admit it in front of Jongin. He has such a cute perky butt, he wants to squeeze it so badly. And his body, oh my god! Just perfection. And why the hell is he even praising him now instead of other things? God knows!

The bell rings, classes finished for the day. Sehun packs his belongings quickly to get out and follow the dude. There were also a few students in class, thus soon, the hallway becomes almost empty. The eerie silence is broken by Jongins footsteps, also other ones behind. Jongin looks back.

Sehun gets stopped in his tracks. And smiles, eyes widened.

Jongin sighs and again starts to walk. Thinking about this weird guy. 

Is he following me?

But still, Jongin doesn't stop him. 

The sky's cloudy, no stars in sight. Jongin's walking to the parking area to get his BMW. Sehun gives up and goes to the other direction. Water droplets starts to fall mildly.  
When Jongin's a little far from the university gate and Sehun's in front of it, rain starts to fall heavily in all of a sudden. 

"Aishh-" Jongin couldn't finish his curse as he feels he's getting dragged by a much stronger hand. His gaze shifts from the clasped hands to his head. Sehun.

"Where the- are you taking me!?" Jongin tries to get released from his grip, but Sehun won't leave. Soon, they come beside a fat white pillar, under the school hallway. It's dark. 

"You'd have caught cold." Sehun gives Jongin a knowing look. Jongin rolls his eyes. 

"As if.." 

Rain's getting heavier. Sehun's smiling. 

"I love rain…"

"..."

"It's really relaxing…"

"..."

"Washes ever- are you even listening to me!?" Sehun cries.

"No."

"Jerk…" Sehun remarks bitterly. 

His heart beat is steady, but as soon as he looks at Jongin, his heart skips a beat. Jongin's hair is semi-stuck against his forehead. Rainwater making his skin look fairer and shiny. His tank top underneath the jacket is damp a little, making his packs visible. 

His lips has water sprinkles on, making them look more appealing, more ravishing. 

Jongin's just thinking how to escape from this weirdo little... He's getting colder every second, keeps clutching at his jacket tightly. Suddenly his back is against the pillar, pushed by Sehun. 

Sehun's looking at him in the eye. 

"What the hell are you-" Jongin yanks his arms but he can't, the latter's way too strong. 

Sehun doesn't know what came over him as he feels Jongins plump lips on his own after. Both of their eyes are blown out.

Sehun's defeated.

And Jongin is doomed.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused feelings are really making my babies miserable 😅😅
> 
> I guess I'm not writing this well. I'm not just getting the inspiration from all of you because I feel uninspired. But you guys who support me , I just love you wholeheartedly. Idk about others but you all, don't leave me alone. Please support mee always😭😭😭
> 
> Love to all my lovelieez 😘😘😘
> 
> Exams are coming so next update will be late. Sorry 😭😭😭


End file.
